Supernatural The Musical
Its the Musical is playing at Chubby Cheese Restaurant on 9th September it annoused that in January the musical will move into Planet Hollywood Theatre as their new home replacing Dreams and Wishes(that it ran for 8 years), Its Also Ran at Character All-Stars Park in Warner Bros Movie Studio and at Kentucky Kingdom. As in Japansse Title called Supernatural Za musical This Musical is Sponsored By Beats By Dr Dre Summary Type the summary of your show here! Songs ACT 1 *Orcherta Tune Up *The Road so Far-Dean and Sam *The Boys Investigate-Company,Dean and Sam *Its the Winchester kinda Thing-Dean and Sam *Straight Outta Hunting-Bobby,Dean and Sam *We are American Band-Company *Waiting in Darkness/Castiels Serein song-Dean,Castiel *Ill Just Wait Here Then-Castiel *Renegade-Castiel,Angels Chior *Cant Feel My Face-Dean,Sam,Castiel *Drivin Wheel-Company ACT 2 *Nice to be with you/Hail the King of Hell-Dean,Sam,Castiel,Demon Choir,Crowley *A Single Man Tear-Dean and Sam(Channting Version) *Hold Me Close-Castiel *Smoke on the Water-Castiel and Sam and Company *Deans Lullaby-Castiel *After the Hunt/Peace of Mind-Dean,Sam,Castiel,Bobby and Company *Saturday Nights Alright for Fighting-Dean,Sam,Bobby and Castiel *Lets Go Crazy-Dean,Sam,Castiel *Word Up-Dean,Sam,Castiel,Crowley* *Carry On Wayward son-Company *Supernatural!-Company *Vie La Vie-Company* *EXIT MUSIC:Supernatural(Song Version) Starting In March Look Back in Anger will replace The Sun aren't gonna shine in tribute to David Bowie Songs with Marked * is Featured in Halloween Edition Notes *In November(14th to 16th November),in wake of paris attacks the show is shut down for 3 days(in this show due to violence)but however it presented In the meet and greet with the characters with songs from the show playing in the background *The Closing song Supernatural! is set to the tune to the finale song from A Halloween Daydream at Tokyo disneysea *The Intro for After the Hunt sounds like The intro to the Hardest Button To Button by the White Stripes and The Boys Investigate sounds different to Ring my doorbell also by The White Stripes *Through out July to November The show will have a special Suicide Squard Pre show to Celebrate shows one year anniversary *The Scary Version of the Musical Advert will have Atomic Blonde Version of Sweet Dreams(Are Made of These) Jokes *September Jokes Marvel,Star Wars,One Direction,My Little Pony Friendship is Magic,Taylor Swift,Rio *October Jokes The Beach Boys,NWA,Supernatural Season 10,The Hobbit,5 Seconds of Summer *Halloween Show James Bond,NWA Bopic Straight Outta Compton,Brain Wilson Bopic Love and Mercy,The Walking Dead,Rocky Horror Picture Show *November Jokes Justin Bieber,Children In Need,Adeles Hello(Before Ill Just Wait Here Then),Motley Crue,The Hunger Games *December Jokes X Factor,Strictly come dancing,The Beatles,Versailles PQ,Star Wars,Motley Crue,Jurrasic World,Batman Vs Superman *January Jokes BabyMetal,Bryan Adams,Peppa Pig,Cramp Twins,Attack on Titan Movie *March Jokes Deadpool,David Bowie,Zoolander 2, *April Jokes Tokyo Disneyseas 15th Anniversary,Supernatural Season 11,James Bond,Batman V Superman,Zootopia,Youtube *May Jokes Prince,Jungle Book Reboot,Captain America 3,Labyrinth,Justin Bieber,Andy Black,5 Seconds of Summer,Duran Duran Transcripts *Supernatural The Musical Radio Spots *Supernatural The Musical TV Spots Before and After the show *Announcer:Ladies and Gentlemen,Boys and Girls,Supernatural the Musical Presented By Beats By Dr Dre Will begin in few Minutes,Please take some time to remind you theres no flash photography is allowed remember Angels and Demons are camera shy,Please switch off your mobile phones so other audience members wont hear you,You will leave if in case of Fire alarm please don't leave your seat until the lights return to normal,The Foyer will reopen at the intermission,Enjoy Supernatural The Musical Presented By Beats By Dr Dre will begin in just a few minutes,Thank You Anime Wonder Cruise Version The Cruise Version of the Show Opened 6th August 2016 which Different Version from UK Stage Version * We are American Band is Replaced By Mr Blue Sky * The Second Act Opens Its Like That By Run DMC Ft Jason Public Performances They Performed Some Pre Shows at Aztec Theatre at Anime Dreams Village Starting with Preview Showing of DreamWorks Movie Trolls on 15th October 2016.In January 2017 They Performed on the Opening Night of T2:Trainspotting,Free Fire in April ,Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 in May,The Next Pre Show will be Called 'Supernatural Halloween Party' Will Be Performed Before Kingsman:The Golden Circle During Fall Season. They Peformed Princes Lets Go Crazy for the First time on Anime Dreams Halloween Party broadcast on Anime World Sponsorship * Beats By Dre(Regular) * Kingsman:The Golden Circle(Halloween 2017 Edition) Song Styles * The Boys Investigate - What a Fool Beileves The Doobie Brothers * After The Hunt - Don't Go Breaking My Heart By Elton John ft Kiki Dee Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Anime Dreams Village Category:Musicals Category:Chubby Cheese Pizza Restaurant Shows Category:Based on Supernatural